The invention is in particular applicable in non-rolling throw-out bearings, but may also apply to rolling bearings.
In the field of mechanical bearings, in particular for throw-out bearings, it is known to use protective seals, or flanges, which are mounted inside the antifriction bearing to keep the grease near the rolling elements and protect the antifriction bearing from outside pollution. The problem that arises is then fastening of the seal on the inner or outer ring of the bearing. Bearing rings are manufactured by cutting and stamping a metal sheet. In FR-A-2,741,125, a peripheral groove is produced over 360° by coining. This makes it possible to fasten an annular flange that isolates a rolling chamber from the outside. Coining tamps the material in a direction perpendicular to the thickness of the metal sheet. This technique has high dimensional allowances, and the groove can be deformed during final stamping of the ring. Furthermore, tamping material in the metal sheet, which is necessary to produce the groove, causes thinning of the metal sheet at the groove, and therefore makes the ring more fragile in the fastening zone of the flange.
The same problems arise in the EP-A-1,249,625. In fact, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of that publication, the ring on which the flange is fastened has a smaller section in the fastening zone of the flange, which suggests the presence of a peripheral groove.
The invention more particularly aims to resolve these drawbacks by proposing a bearing ring with which it is possible to fasten a seal more precisely, without making the structure of the ring more fragile, i.e., without making it thinner in the fastening zone of the seal.
To that end, the invention relates to a bearing ring comprises at least one jamming bead of the seal, each bead protruding relative to a radial surface of the ring, in an orthoradial direction relative to a central axis of the ring.